Valley County, Idaho
Valley County is a county located in the west central part of the U.S. state of Idaho. The county was established in 1917, named after the Long Valley of the North Fork of the Payette River, which extends nearly 30 miles from Payette Lake at McCall south to Cascade. The valley was formerly a summer pasture for Boise Valley livestock. Since the construction of the Cascade Dam in 1948, much of the valley has been covered by the Cascade Reservoir (Lake Cascade). As of the 2000 Census, the county had a population of 7,651 (2005 estimate: 8,332) http://quickfacts.census.gov/qfd/states/16/16085.html. The county seat is Cascade6. Valley County is home to the Idaho ground squirrel. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 9,670 km² (3,734 sq mi). 9,526 km² (3,678 sq mi) of it is land and 145 km² (56 sq mi) of it (1.50%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Idaho County - north * Adams County - west * Gem County - southwest * Boise County - south * Custer County - east * Lemhi County - east Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 7,651 people, 3,208 households, and 2,252 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 8,084 housing units at an average density of 1/km² (2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 96.43% White, 0.69% Native American, 0.30% Asian, 0.04% Black or African American, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 1.10% from other races, and 1.40% from two or more races. 1.96% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3208 households out of which 28.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.90% were married couples living together, 5.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.80% were non-families. 24.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.36 and the average family size was 2.81. In the county the population was spread out with 23.70% under the age of 18, 4.40% from 18 to 24, 24.90% from 25 to 44, 32.20% from 45 to 64, and 14.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 44 years. For every 100 females there were 105.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 104.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,927, and the median income for a family was $42,283. Males had a median income of $31,113 versus $21,777 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,246. About 6.20% of families and 9.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 10.10% of those under age 18 and 5.60% of those age 65 or over. Rapid development fueled by the recent opening of Tamarack Resort in 2004 has the town of Donnelly poised to become a major destination for four-season recreation. Cities and towns *Cascade *Donnelly *McCall Unincorporated community *Yellow Pine Category:Valley County, Idaho